


首要任务（耀瞳）

by Garm_V



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garm_V/pseuds/Garm_V
Summary: CP是耀瞳！耀瞳！耀瞳！不要KY什么逆cp什么的，你吃你的，我吃我的，各自安好！
Relationships: 耀瞳
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“白羽瞳！”白羽瞳一只手搀扶由于与犯人对峙一时大意而昏迷的展耀，他用自己的身体为展耀挡住爆炸的案发现场残余的火星，把展耀护送出来的白羽瞳冷不防地在众人震惊的目光中忍受了狠狠的一巴掌，“你怎么回事？我不是让你保护好小耀吗？你怎么又让他受伤了？”

突然被扇了一巴掌的白羽瞳愣愣地看着眼前这个愤怒的中年男子——白允文，他脸上灰黑的污渍以及那红肿的掌印在他洁白的衬衣衬托下格外刺眼，回过神来白羽瞳没有说话，只是默默地朝在场的衣服人员招手，让他们把昏迷的展耀抬上救护车。

白羽瞳的父亲白允文似乎认为白羽瞳一声不吭的态度是在反抗，更是生气，一把揪住白羽瞳的衣领，生气地指了指展耀的方向，质问道：“你自己答应过展叔叔会照顾好小耀，你看看他现在，躺在救护车里面——你说，要怎么给启天解释？”

“……对不起。”白羽瞳望向救护车离开的方向，轻声道了歉，脸上平静的表情令白允文无法看透他的想法。只见白允文忿忿地松开拉扯白羽瞳领子的手，瞪了一眼眼前这个面无表情的儿子，冷哼一声便坐上了自己的专车。

白羽瞳看着父亲的车跟随了展耀的救护车离开，张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，但始终没说出口。他转身望向在场的其他特种部队成员以及SCI的成员，下达指令道：“SCI成员留下，其他人解散！”

目击到方才那个“老子打儿子”场面的所有人不敢吭声赶紧撤退，即便是原本看不惯白羽瞳平时嚣张跋扈的人此时此刻也不敢出声，生怕自己会变成脾气急躁的白羽瞳的出气筒。

“白，白Sir，我，我们要做些，什，什么呢？”被生怕被波及SCI全体成员推到白羽瞳面前挡枪的正是白羽瞳的堂弟——白驰，这个可怜的年轻人本来就敬畏堂哥，此时的恐惧更是令他连话都说不清楚了。

白羽瞳顶着红肿的左脸，按了按耳边的耳麦，这般冷静地下达命令，仿佛方才什么都没有发生：“王韶，赵富，你们两个进去检查一下现场，看看有没有存活下来的犯人以及未引爆的炸弹；白驰，你就跟蒋翎在这里调查一下能不能获取这个附近的监控录像，调查一下除了里面的犯人之外，他们还有没有其他同伙，而且随时准备着以便应对紧急情况；马韩，你就待在你现在的位置上，看看建筑外围还有没有什么可疑的东西或者人。若是没有别的情况，你们就自行收队，早点回去休息。我去后山看看。”

“Yes, Sir.” SCI全体成员整齐应答到。话音刚落，其他成员便听到了白Sir切断信号连接的声音。他们看着自家组长左手紧握右手，右手始终紧握配枪，猫着身子戒备地往后山走去。

“小白驰，你说，白先生为什么要骂白Sir啊？”八卦的王韶和赵富凑到白驰身后，悄悄地问道。

“我，我也不知道，你，你自己去问白Sir吧。”求生欲极强的白驰连忙跑到蒋翎身边，低着头不吭声，双手不停地搓弄自己的衣角。

一直在山上小草堆的藏匿着的马韩通过耳麦与队友联系，作为狙击手的她一直注意着现场的情况：“我倒是觉得挺奇怪的，今天明明是展Sir情况不对，白先生为什么要责备白Sir呢……若不是白Sir冲出去保护展Sir，展Sir可能当场就……”

“不说了不说了，我们早点弄完早点走吧。”只想早点回去见女朋友齐乐的赵富打断了这个话题，他抓着王韶的防弹背心，示意他一起再次进入现场。

“哎哎哎哎哎！你别拉着我，别拉着我！”王韶被赵富拽着衣领返回爆炸现场。

白羽瞳缓慢地往后山走去，他猫着身子，将自己的身影隐匿在阴影中，利用自己敏锐的五感勘察后山所有可疑的情况。按目前情况看来，后山没有任何可疑的地方，可白羽瞳依旧不敢放松，慢慢往前迈出步子。

直到白羽瞳进入后山深处，确认四周并没有藏匿着什么可疑的人物，这才收起自己的配枪，轻轻地靠在一棵大树上。白羽瞳不适地轻皱着眉，慢慢掀起自己的白衬衣，底下的黑色腰封已经渗出湿润的红色液体——原来方才的子弹并没有击中展耀。

在刚才那千钧一发的时刻，躲在暗处的白羽瞳冲出来扑倒了展耀，那子弹才没有伤到展耀，可那子弹还是擦过了白羽瞳的腰间，多得这腰封才没有让那子弹击中要害，但免不了还是造成了擦伤，而那只手不能提的柔弱猫儿只是因为撞到脑袋才昏迷过去。

思及此原因，白羽瞳不禁觉得有些好笑：“嘶——”这一笑便拉扯到了伤口，令他冷不防地倒吸一口凉气。突然，他闻到空气中有些不寻常的味道——糟糕！还没等白羽瞳作出反应，身体发软的他眼前已经被一片黑暗笼罩住了，陷入昏迷前，他听到那个人说——“希望你不会让我失望”。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

没有什么大碍的展耀其实在救护车里就逐渐恢复意识了，只是白叔叔以及他的爸爸坚持要让刚刚昏迷的展耀做个全面的检查才肯罢休。

“叔叔，爸爸，我都说我没事了……”展耀虽然明白大家是在担心自己，但是也因为这个过度的关心而感到无奈。展耀抬起手无辜地拨动自己额前垂落的刘海，冷不防地看到自己袖口的暗红，心想：我也没有受伤啊……难道？

“哎，羽瞳呢？他不在吗？”展耀心底有种不好的预感，自己没有受伤，这猩红难不成是白羽瞳那小子受伤了？

“那个臭小子，让他保护你都做不到，要他有什么用？”白允文生气地说，虽然白羽瞳是自己的亲儿子，但是他更喜欢乖巧懂事的展耀，白羽瞳从小就爱惹是生非，在学校跟同学打架斗殴，虽然他从来没输过。白羽瞳从小身上大大小小的伤不计其数，打架回来往往少不了父亲的一顿打，可这个机灵聪明的展耀若是受了伤则更让家长们心疼，能得到更多关爱。

听着白叔叔的话，展耀心底很不好受，他知道白羽瞳大部分打架的原因都是自己。自己从小就不活跃，只喜欢读书，因此从小就没少受欺负，可是每当有人欺负自己的时候，无论在哪里，白羽瞳总能及时出现，把欺负自己的全部打趴下，虽然他脸上身上也没少挂彩。白羽瞳从来没有跟任何人说过他打架的原因，而自己也从来没有帮他解释过……这才让白叔叔对羽瞳产生误解的吧。

“叔叔，其实羽瞳他很照顾我的……而且这次，确实是我疏忽了。”展耀一想起那个总挡在自己面前保护自己的人，不由得心头一软。不得不说，展耀平时最喜欢怼白羽瞳了，每次看他说不过伶牙俐齿的自己时愤愤不满的表情，却又不是真的生气，不得不说真是可爱极了。

“小耀，你不要再帮那个臭小子说话了，他是我儿子，我还不知道他？”白允文想到方才白羽瞳看着自己那冷淡的眼神，更是生气。

在一旁看着白允文骂白羽瞳的展启天都看不过去了，连忙阻止道：“允文，你在说什么呢？孩子没事就好了。你也别天天骂羽瞳了，他已经很照顾小耀了。”他其实挺喜欢羽瞳这个孩子的，直率又单纯，而且他也知道自己的儿子并没有外表看上去那么纯良，他们两个在一起的时候，羽瞳肯定就是被欺负的那个。展启天知道自己的孩子是个心理学天才，他一直很担心展耀会走上赵爵的路，他跟赵爵实在是太像了，所幸的是，白羽瞳这个孩子一直在展耀身边保护他照顾他，同时也成为了展耀的软肋，这才使他安心一些。

“有点不对劲，羽瞳不接电话。”白磬堂猛地推开私人看护病房的门，她的高跟鞋在地上敲出清脆的声音，做事雷厉风行的她根本没把这个躺在病床上的人当做是病号。

“哼，他现在发脾气呢吧。”怒火中烧的白允文“帮”白羽瞳找借口。

“不可能，爸，我打过电话给SCI的其他成员，还有白驰，他们说他们已经解散回家休息了，他们走的时候没见到羽瞳，他们就以为是羽瞳已经先行离开……羽瞳以前不会这样的，难道……他出了什么事？”白磬堂皱着秀丽的眉，冷静地分析着。虽然白磬堂平时也喜欢欺负自己的弟弟，但是她是白家里最疼爱白羽瞳，也是唯一一个担心白羽瞳多于担心展耀的人，而且，她隐约觉得展耀会伤害到白羽瞳。

白允文听到白磬堂的话，想了想说：“你打电话问一下那个臭小子的狐朋狗友，搞不好跟他们又在什么酒吧厮混吧。再说了，就那臭小子，还能惹出什么事来？”他可没少听说白羽瞳出没在酒吧，这次搞不好也是跑去酒吧疯了吧。

“爸，你关心一下小瞳可以吗？”听到爸爸对白羽瞳的偏见，白磬堂气不打一处来，冷哼一声摔门而出。她知道自己的弟弟并不是这样的人，每次他去酒吧不是为了跟线人做交易就是因为出警的任务，或者是自己在酒吧卖醉而他去把自己捞回家。

在白磬堂摔门而出之后，看护病房里面异常安静，白妈妈不安地看着被猛然关上的门，再看看白允文被孩子顶撞而变得严肃的神情，想说些什么又不知该如何开口。目睹白家争吵的其他人更是尴尬，尤其是公孙哲，此时的他既想去安慰白磬堂，又不知该如何离开这个病房。

展耀看着白叔叔对白羽瞳的态度，他心里有种说不出的感觉，心想自己可能得找个时间好好“引导”一下白叔叔了，自己毕竟就是这次矛盾的导火线。展耀皱了皱眉心想，自己从小认识的白羽瞳并不是白叔叔嘴里那个会跟狐朋狗友厮混的人，他虽然自恋而且有些自大，但一直洁身自好，也没有所谓的狐朋狗友，他在外面不轻易喝酒，每次聚会都是照顾别人的那个人，虽然看上去大大咧咧的，但是也很细心，做饭也很好吃——

“不过啊，允文，我也觉得有点奇怪，”在一旁的展启天打破了此时的尴尬气氛，只见他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜说道，“从小到大，每次小耀住院的时候，羽瞳一定会守在小耀身边直到小耀出院，我觉得羽瞳不会因为跟你吵架就跑掉了。”更何况是你单方面地责备羽瞳罢了，展启天可不敢把心里话说出来。

展启天的话似乎点醒了白允文，他低头想了想，似乎认同展启天的想法，脸上的神情放松了下来。可白允文也拉不下脸去承认自己的错误，便找了个借口道：“现在时间也不早了，我们就不打扰小耀休息了，我们就先走了。”

白妈妈跟在白允文的身后也离开了，见状，公孙哲也趁机溜走了去找白磬堂。展启天看着脸色苍白地躺在病床上的儿子，一时不知该说些什么，就说了句“好好休息”就离开了。

待大家都离开之后，展耀躺在病床上看着洁白的天花板，喃喃自语：“羽瞳，你在哪里？”这是第一次展耀从病床上醒来，睁眼看到的第一个人不是白羽瞳，心里有些空荡荡。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

今天是展耀出院的日子，自那天入院之后已经过了三天了，他也再没有见过白羽瞳，打电话他也不接。展耀心不在焉地收拾着自己出院的包裹，想起以前都是白羽瞳帮他收拾东西，而且每次都会提着沉重的行李在他耳边碎碎念，说着“猫儿要加强锻炼啊，肩不能扛手不能提的……”，一边搀扶着他走，生怕他再磕着碰着，每每都让展耀觉得自己是真的弱不禁风。

“羽瞳，你为什么不来看我……”展耀看着自己手中的包，轻声说。

“展博士。”休息了五天终于回到工作岗位的展耀一回到SCI总部就看到赵富和王韶正拿着资料急冲冲地往外走，他们看到展耀便停下脚步出声打招呼。

“你们那么急去哪里？小白呢？”展耀心想SCI或许是又在包局的强烈要求下被委派了任务，要知道SCI可没有任何一个人想要去扫厕所。

听见展耀疑问的王韶和赵富面面相觑，一时竟不知道该如何开口。展耀看着面前这两人支支吾吾的样子，作为资深的心理学家的展耀深感奇怪，伸出手一把将王韶手中的文件抢过来。

“这是怎么回事？”展耀翻看着手中的文件，他简直不敢相信文件的内容。温文尔雅的展博士脸色顿时变得严肃，平时温柔的眼睛里此刻满满的难以置信以及愤怒，吓得王韶跟赵富顿时不敢说话，比起白羽瞳的单刀直入，展耀的绵里藏针更令人吃不消。

“那个……展博士，就是……”很好地贯彻“大难临头各自飞”这一信条的好兄弟赵富连忙把王韶推到最前面，尽可能地缩着身子企图把王韶当成挡箭牌，但是即使这样，赵富还是不由得感觉到一阵寒意从脊椎处升起。

此时突然出现的格格不入高跟鞋声在赵富王韶耳中成了救命的稻草——白磬堂脚踏星辰地踏在警局光滑的地板上。白磬堂神情凝重地挥一挥手，王韶和赵富不顾白磬堂是不是SCI的人，也不管她有没有权力指挥自己行动，这两人一把抢过还在展耀手里的文件撒腿就跑，他们从来没有感受到自己原来那么热爱自己的工作，工作使他们快乐。

“姐……这是怎么回事？”展耀不敢相信方才自己看到的文件，他用哀求的语气问白磬堂，仿佛是想从她身上得到什么答案。

白磬堂轻皱着眉望向展耀，张了张嘴，却没有发出一丝声音，似乎是不知道该如何开口。两人一言不发地面对面站在SCI办公室门口，最终打破沉默的还是白磬堂：“你跟我来。”

白磬堂头也不回地走进了白羽瞳的办公室，展耀也迈着急促的脚步跟了上去。

“就像你刚刚看到的文件那样的，”白磬堂腰靠着白羽瞳的办公桌，开门见山说道，“那天你进医院之后，羽瞳就失踪了，他整整消失了三天，昨天凌晨才出现。”

展耀难以置信地望着白磬堂，他丝毫没有发现自己的声音都颤抖起来了：“羽瞳呢？他现在在哪里？”为什么？为什么他展耀是最后一个知道白羽瞳情况的人？明明他是白羽瞳最好的朋友——只是朋友吗？

展耀因为自己脑中突然浮现的问题一愣，但他选择忽略心中那突如其来的诡异感觉，对他而言，此时的首要任务是找出对方抓走白羽瞳的原因。方才展耀翻看了一下文件，他记得一部分内容是说白羽瞳是在中央公园的草地上被发现的，血检结果显示他体内有大量的安眠药和镇静剂——

白磬堂注视着展耀的表情，他似乎是在分析，但是她不知道展耀对此事了解有多少。虽然白磬堂隐隐觉得展耀迟早有一天会令白羽瞳受伤，但是她知道展耀一定不会害白羽瞳。想到这里，白磬堂从白羽瞳的桌上抽出一份文件递给了展耀，她抬了抬下巴，示意展耀将其打开。展耀顺从地翻看着文件，看到越往后的内容，展耀皱起的眉间更是紧锁——

“姐，这个报告羽瞳体内的镇静剂并不是一次注射，而是分批注射的，但是安眠药却是一次大量注射，这说明这三天内羽瞳一直被注射镇静剂，这可能是对方控制羽瞳的一种手段，而这大量注射的安眠药则是将羽瞳搬到中央公园的时候，怕他醒来或者挣扎的手段。”展耀冷静地分析，白磬堂赞同地点了点头。

白磬堂接着展耀的分析说道：“没错，现场没有拖拽或者搬运工具的痕迹，羽瞳身上也没有被拖拽的痕迹，以羽瞳的身高和体重，基本上排除了犯人个人作案的可能性，犯人可能有两个人或以上……此外，你往后翻，”白磬堂朝展耀扬了扬下巴，继续说道，“根据公孙的分析，羽瞳身上的衣服曾经被脱下来过，但犯人又将羽瞳的衣服穿回去了，若不是羽瞳裤子口袋的内衬有些翻出，怕是公孙也无法发现吧……”

自说自话的白磬堂并没有发现当她说到白羽瞳的衣服曾经被脱下时，展耀的眼神中竟闪过一丝危险的猩红，此时的展耀丝毫不掩饰自己此时的情绪，看到往后的报告，展耀身上危险气息就越发的浓郁。

“你看，报告里面也有提到，羽瞳身上以及衣服上都沾染着精斑，公孙对精斑进行DNA检测，这些精斑都不属于羽瞳,也就是说这些精斑可能是来源于犯人，但是羽瞳身上并没有被性侵的痕迹……展耀，你有在听吗？”白磬堂终于注意到展耀的不对劲，他刚刚开始就一声不吭，但是抓住文件的手背青筋暴起，似乎在努力地忍耐着什么。

展耀直视白磬堂的眼睛，咬牙切齿地说：“姐，我一定，会把犯人抓拿归案的，一定。”展耀眼神中的愤怒以及仇恨令在纵横商场多年，见识了不少尔虞我诈的白磬堂一惊，她的第六感告诉她，她眼前这个男人，比她以前见过的任何一个人都要危险。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“姐，你知道羽瞳现在在哪里吗？我想去看看他。”展耀草草地再翻动几页，反手将文件合起，文件夹在他的手中变形，看得白磬堂不由得心惊，深觉得眼前这个人并不是自己认识多年的展耀。

白磬堂知道展耀肯定会去看羽瞳的情况,她也不阻挠,根据目前为止得到的线索调查毫无思路,只有等羽瞳醒过来才能知道这几天他发生了什么——

“他在医院的看护病房。”

展耀不知所措地站在白磬堂所说的病房前，他不知道房门里面等待着他的是怎样的情景，良久，他轻敲房门却听不到任何回应，他便轻轻地推开门走了进去。展耀从来没有感觉到时间竟然流逝得那么慢，从门口到病床间大概也就短短的三四米的距离，展耀竟觉得自己仿佛走了一辈子。他远远便看到病床上紧闭着双眼沉睡的白羽瞳——他竟然变得这么憔悴，外露的结实手臂上布满了密密麻麻的针孔，眼眶下的乌青侧面诉说着他这几天的艰辛，嘴角的伤痕在他向来红润的唇瓣衬托下格外刺眼。

“羽瞳……”展耀情不自禁地伸出手指抚过眼前人嘴角的痕迹，柔软的指腹感受到指头传来的是结痂的粗糙，展耀的指头不由得触碰到对方水润的唇瓣，弹性而柔软的感觉令他一时失了神。即使是如此虚弱的白羽瞳，他的唇瓣依旧红润有光泽，就像是引诱夏娃的蛇。

展耀看着眼前毫无反应的白羽瞳，这是他第一次看到这样任人摆布的白羽瞳，平静的心底不禁泛起了涟漪——此时的白羽瞳宛如一个精致脆弱的娃娃，强壮有力的手臂不能挡下恶意的攻击，紧致柔韧的腰身宛如艺术品一般供人肆意欣赏，结实修长的双腿只能任由他人摆弄。

突然意识到自己在想什么的展耀连忙回过神来，他摇了摇自己不太清醒的脑袋，连忙把自己这不当的想法甩出去，展耀知道自己不应该用这种眼光看待自己的好兄弟——一定是因为他带入了犯人的视角去看待白羽瞳。

回过神来的展耀正式将自己代入了犯人的角度，他注视着眼前这个人，这人领口的纽扣早就因为搬运或者由于他的挣扎而脱落，犯人伸出手想要抚摸对方因为挣扎而露出的胸肌。此时，性格高傲自大的白羽瞳肯定不会坐以待毙，他定会奋力反抗企图挣开禁锢手腕的手铐，他必定用他愤恨与不屈的眼神瞪着眼前的人，他会认下他面前人的长相以及一切身体特征，当然，犯人肯定不会将自己的相貌暴露在白羽瞳的面前，有洁癖的白羽瞳肯定不会放任对方的接触，强健的长腿肯定踢开所有企图触碰他的人，他的一举一动也必定引起恶人们的兴致，甚至是性致。犯人肯定发出得意的笑，充满情欲的眼睛扫过白羽瞳每一寸身体。为了不破坏整体美感，他们肯定在白羽瞳的颈后注射了镇静剂，白羽瞳身上的衣服被人脱下，他们粗糙甚至是肮脏的手摸过白羽瞳身上结实的肌肉以及优美腰身……

“该死！”虽然只是脑海中的案件重演，展耀还是忍不住低声咒骂。这是展耀第一次真正地动了杀心。他展耀，不会放过任何一个伤害白羽瞳的人。

“唔……”

病床上传来的呻吟声唤醒了被杀意充满了双眼的展耀，他连忙按下床头的紧急呼叫按钮，他用手拨开白羽瞳额前的刘海，柔声问道：“羽瞳，你怎么样了？”

“猫，猫儿……我，这是怎么了？”白羽瞳看了看自己手背上的静脉注射针孔，将目光转移都眼前这个一脸担忧，不自主地伸出手去抚摸展耀略显苍白的脸颊，担忧地问，“猫儿，你是不是哪里不舒服？”

展耀看着眼前这个即使自己身体不适，睁开眼的第一件事还是担心自己的白羽瞳，心里很是难受……难道自己在他眼中就那么脆弱吗？需要虚弱的他去担心自己？

“羽瞳我没事，倒是你，你有什么不舒服吗？”展耀那双会说话的眼睛中流露出了担忧，以及一丝难以分辨的情绪。展耀白皙修长的手指紧握着白羽瞳正抚摸他脸颊的手，对方略热的体温通过展耀常年冰凉的手指传递到展耀心里，似乎连展耀的心脏都能感觉到对方的温度——像小太阳一般，暖烘烘的。

只见白羽瞳因为展耀突然紧握自己的手而不由得缩一下，但是展耀又怎么会让他把手收回去，更加用力地捏住了白羽瞳那双由于常年握枪和练习拳击而略显粗糙的手。展耀的手跟白羽瞳的手完全不一样，展耀的手修长纤细，可是白羽瞳的手却是小小的温热的，展耀完全能够将他的手握在手中。由于体内的药物影响的白羽瞳自然无法抽回自己的手，即使他可以，他也不愿意放弃眼前这猫儿赏赐的这一丝难得的温存。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

身穿白大褂的医生在自己的医疗手册上记录这白羽瞳的身体情况，他看着本上的信息下结论道：“白警官身体应该没什么大碍了，腰部的伤口愈合得挺好的，其他生理指数都很正常，为了保险起见还是留院观察两三天吧，如果没什么事的话就可以安排出院了。不过，因为白警官刚醒，如果你们要录口供的话还是不要操之过急，病人的健康比较重要。休息对病人而言也很重要。”医生兢兢业业地叮嘱着在场的SCI成员。

话毕，医生推了推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，无奈地看着病人床前围着的一圈又一圈的人，轻叹声气摇了摇头走出了病房。

医生前脚刚迈出病房，后脚探病的人就都往前迈了一步，更是把白羽瞳围得死死的。靠躺在床上的白羽瞳感觉到自己呼吸的空气更加稀薄，他也能理解同事们想要得到第一手信息找出犯人的心情，但他无奈地说：“虽然我知道你们想问我到底发生了什么，但是我真的不记得了……对不起。”

听到白Sir道歉的SCI的各位反而不好意思了，这都是什么事啊？受害者居然要跟他们道歉。SCI的成员们见状也不好多作逗留，便匆匆叮嘱白Sir要好好休息就散了，留下SCI的副队长在看护病房。

“羽瞳，你好好休息吧，如果有什么不舒服或者有什么需要一定要跟姐姐说……”白磬堂难得温柔地摸了摸自家弟弟略显憔悴的脸颊，原本英俊硬朗的脸都瘦削了，不禁心疼地说，“你放心，我没有把你的事告诉爸妈，我也叮嘱包Sir不要泄露信息他们，你就在这里好好休息吧，不要想太多了。”

白磬堂怎能不知道自家弟弟的想法呢？他肯定不想让家长知道他出事了，即使他真的不记得自己身上发生了什么，以白羽瞳敏锐的直觉以及出色的洞察力，还有SCI那帮完全不会掩饰的成员，他不可能推测不出来自己身上发生的事。

正准备踏出病房的白磬堂突然停下了脚步，回头望向坐在白羽瞳病床前的展耀，扬了扬下巴说：“展耀，虽然我觉得你不会，但是我还是叮嘱你一下，不要让这件事给家长们知道。不然，你知道后果的……”

“好的，我不会说的。”展耀应下白磬堂的要求，他自然是不会说，若是说了，搞不好他会失去手刃犯人的机会，而自己也会被禁止与白羽瞳来往，他是绝对不会冒这种风险。

得到他的承诺的白磬堂点了点头，用眼角的余光扫视了一下病床上紧闭着双眼的白羽瞳，他此时似乎十分疲惫，她也不再好打扰白羽瞳继续休息便转身离开了。

听到自家大姐离开的脚步声，白羽瞳蓦地睁开眼睛，小小的瞳仁在大大的眼白里灵活地转动着，仿佛刚刚的疲惫只是伪装。白羽瞳侧过头看着一脸沉重地坐在床头的展耀，他低着头双手合十支撑自己的下巴，似乎在想些什么。与展耀认识多年的白羽瞳怎么会不知道展耀在想什么，便说：“来吧猫儿，我知道你在想什么……”

突然被点名的展耀猛地抬起头来，吃惊地看着病床上那张依旧虚弱的脸，但是他的目光始终无法从对方红润的唇珠上离开，不由得感到唇焦口燥，情不自禁地舔了舔自己的唇。这一色气的行为似乎没有引起白羽瞳的注意，展耀不得不说内心深处感到一丝挫败感，自己的一举一动向来都能引起身边男男女女的注意，无论是多小的动作都会吸引他人的目光，可是往往不能吸引白羽瞳的注意。

明明白羽瞳是个心思细腻的人，能及时发现自己的任何不适甚至是细微的情绪变化，可他却又对自己这种小举动小暗示免疫，尤其是他睁着那双纯真无辜的大眼睛看着自己时，展耀的心就像是被什么堵住了一般，作为心理学专家的展耀也不知道为何自己会有这种感觉，这或许就是“医者不自医”吧。

“小白，你才刚刚醒，我不想勉强你。”虽然展耀此时有些想法想要实行，但是考虑到白羽瞳此时的身体状况，他不得不放弃这些想法。

原本平躺在病床上的白羽瞳侧过身望着展耀，白羽瞳眼前的展耀抿着唇紧皱着眉，似乎十分苦恼，这是少见的展耀难以启齿的模样。白羽瞳不禁觉得有些好笑，毕竟向来以自我为中心的展耀此时竟露出这种表情，竟忍不住笑出了声，果不其然招来了展耀的白眼。白羽瞳难掩唇边的笑意说：“你想催眠就来吧……不过你也知道，想要催眠我可能没那么容易，赵爵之前也这么说过。”

“小白……”展耀欲言又止地看着白羽瞳，其实他也很纠结，虽然他也知道想要催眠白羽瞳没那么容易，但是他还是想要试试，即使要让白羽瞳回想起那些他不想回忆的事情——

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

展耀尝试好几种方法都无法成功将白羽瞳催眠，白家的人似乎真的可以免疫催眠，展耀不禁有些泄气。他认为白羽瞳不记得当时发生了什么，可能是因为白羽瞳受到了刺激，才使他产生应激反应，屏蔽了当时发生的事情，所以白羽瞳才会不记得的，可是现在，他竟找不到任何的方法来帮助白羽瞳。

“猫儿，你别这样嘛……要不我们再试试？”看着一脸挫败的展耀，白羽瞳不由自主地出言安慰道。毕竟自视甚高的展大博士尝试了那么多种不同的催眠方式都失败，说不失望肯定是假的，虽然展耀早就料想到这种事情的发生，只是当这真实发生的时候，他还是控制不住自己。

“小白你先好好休息吧，这事，我们以后再说。”抬起头的展耀看到白羽瞳那粉嫩的唇瓣一张一合，无论何时，每次看到这双唇瓣就像是在勾引他一般，引得他无法转移自己的目光，并伴随着心头一阵悸动。

“你真的不试了？”白羽瞳重新在床上躺好，摇晃着自己的右手，看着手背上贴着的药用绷带，眼光时不时扫到展耀身上，有些心不在焉，还打了个不小的哈欠，他似乎很困了。

见状，虽说展耀心底里有些不服气，可他的心里依旧记着医生的叮嘱，便也不再好打扰白羽瞳休息。即使展耀知道白羽瞳身体强壮，可现在的确不是个合适的时机，只好等白羽瞳恢复了之后再尝试了。展耀若有所思地望着白羽瞳，轻轻地点了点头，说：“小白你就先好好休息吧，这些事情……以后再说。”

见展耀并没有追究的意思，白羽瞳便说：“你要是真的不试了的话，那我先睡一下了呀，我好困啊……”白羽瞳说话的声音越来越小，他似乎真的是很困了，上下眼皮也一直在打架，已经贴在一起挣不开了。

看到这样的白羽瞳，展耀实在是不好意思再打扰伤号休息，他站起身来弯下腰，在床头处帮白羽瞳调节了一下病床的角度，让他躺的更舒服一些，殊不知展耀清冷的香水味让紧闭着眼睛的白羽瞳不禁因为这熟悉的味道而贴上去，他不由自主地蹭了蹭并发出微弱的哼声，就像是家里养的小狗一般。

被白羽瞳无意识的撒娇惊到的展耀一时忘了动弹，反而一手轻轻搂住白羽瞳的后背，迁就着他的动作缓缓弯下腰来，让白羽瞳更加舒适地靠在自己怀里。展耀庆幸自己早将身穿的长风衣脱下了，不然以那粗糙的质感和冰冷的金属质感，一下子就把睡得迷迷糊糊的白羽瞳给弄醒了。

一直保持弯腰姿势对缺乏运动的展耀而言有点难度，他感觉自己的腰背有些酸痛，忍不住想要直起身来。当他见白羽瞳在自己怀里睡得沉稳，眼圈底下的乌青也刺到了展耀的心，他便缓缓地弯下自己的上半身，两条细长的腿慢慢地向床上挪，稍微侧过身，迁就着白羽瞳此时的动作也躺倒了床上。

兴许是因为展耀已经与白羽瞳一起躺在了病床上，这个动作令白羽瞳在展耀的怀里可以找到一个更加舒适的位置，陷入沉睡中的白羽瞳便便不由自主地往里钻了钻，找到一个最贴合的地方便放松了下来，不忘把自己的腿也搭上了展耀的腰间。

“唔……”睡梦中的白羽瞳轻呜一声。

展耀被这略显甜腻的声音一惊，这他才注意到原本只是将手轻轻搭在白羽瞳腰上，由于此时亲近的姿势，他的长手直接拥住白羽瞳的后背，隔着薄薄的衬衣，展耀能感受到白羽瞳强健的背肌以及紧致的腰线，一时间他竟有些心猿意马。白羽瞳落在展耀颈肩沉重的呼吸，挂在腰间的结实长腿，以及无意识的依赖行为，确实是令展耀不由自主地心跳加速。

展耀的目光落在白羽瞳那舒适的睡颜上，他不自觉地弯起了猫唇，心头也泛起了一丝涟漪。展耀抬起手，用手指撩拨着白羽瞳额前的发，看着小老鼠因为被头发搔刮得一皱一皱的笔挺鼻子，因为瘙痒而抿了抿的红润嘴唇，银色的耳钉也因为小老鼠的蹭动闪耀着诱人的光泽，却依旧没有要醒过来的迹象。

展耀也不知道自己到底盯着小老鼠的睡脸看了多久，直到他自己拥着白羽瞳的身子睡着了……

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“呜……”可能是因为体内药物的作用，白羽瞳在清晨迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，他紧闭着眼睛吸了吸鼻子，鼻间传来展耀身上熟悉的味道，白羽瞳似乎想到了什么似的一个激灵，猛然睁开眼睛。展耀那张有点漂亮的脸出现在白羽瞳面前，白羽瞳瞬间觉得自己的脑子下线了，要知道上次自己为了照顾生病的他而睡地板，半夜真的是冷得不行才爬上了床，第二天，眼前这没良心的猫一睁眼竟然想把自己从床上推下去！

想到这里，白羽瞳心底有些愤愤不平，他也想要狠心地把这无情的猫从病床上踢下去。可当他稍微扬了扬头竟然顶到了展耀的下巴，顿时吓得白羽瞳不敢动了，他赶紧往下缩一缩，生怕把向来浅眠的展耀弄醒了。这一缩，白羽瞳才发现原来自己的腿一直搭在展耀身上，瞬间愧疚就涌上了白羽瞳的心头，毕竟自己居然像八爪鱼一样挂在展耀身上一晚，展耀也没有把自己推开，瞬间，白羽瞳给展耀按上了一个“猫儿是好人”的滤镜，展耀平日吐出尖酸刻薄的话的双唇此时都变得格外水润娇艳，平时笔挺的鼻梁倒是一如既往的笔挺，平时总露出狡黠眼神的双眸此时却显得格外温柔……等会儿？温柔的……眼神？

“展耀！你什么时候醒的？！！！！！！”发现自己被那只腹黑猫盯了半天的白羽瞳嗖的一些往后缩，还好高级看护病房的病床也稍微大一点，不至于让白羽瞳一往后退就掉床下了。

琥珀色的猫眼眨了眨，刚睡醒的展耀眼神中倒是一如既往的精明，丝毫没有刚睡醒的迷糊，展耀由于一夜都没喝水，便沙哑着声音说：“你的脑袋顶到我的时候，我就已经醒了，结果你还在我怀里一直拱。”

“死猫儿，你说谁拱呢？！”真不愧是白羽瞳，身体素质相当了当，经过一晚的休息就能活蹦乱跳了。

展耀用手撑起自己的头，侧着头戏谑地看着现在正蹲在病床上瞪着两个大眼珠子的炸毛白耗子，回答道：“谁答应就说谁呀——”展耀正伸出手想要牵白羽瞳的手，手指刚碰到白羽瞳的手腕，那耗子就像被什么刺激到一样嗖的一声把自己的手收了起来。看到白羽瞳的反应那么剧烈，他微微皱眉，心底有一个声音在说白耗子的反应并不简单。

白羽瞳愣愣地看着自己因为条件反射而收起的手腕，他也感觉到此时的气氛有些凝重，展耀平时精明的眼神此刻也变得锐利起来，磕磕巴巴地解释：“那个……我，我不是……”

展耀没有说话，但他也没有将目光从白羽瞳身上移开，他缓缓撑起自己的身体从病床上起来，不知道过了多久，直到展耀走出了病房，白羽瞳才听见那猫儿的话：“小白，我去找医生过来帮你检查一下，然后我们就回家吧——毕竟你是个肌肉笨蛋，一看就已经恢复好了。”

意识到展耀说了什么的白羽瞳先是一愣，大声对着被展耀关上的门怒吼：“展耀！你说谁是肌肉笨蛋？！我的肌肉是为了抓罪犯的好吗！！！！！”

经过医生的详细检查，结果如展耀所料，仅短短的一天，白羽瞳的身体已经恢复大部分了，只是医生说白羽瞳的精神问题还需要身边的人多多关注，展耀顿时便表示自己是心理学的博士，一定会留意白羽瞳的状态的。

“猫儿，我们可以走了？”等展耀跟医生讨论完白羽瞳的身体状况回到病房时，白羽瞳早就收拾好自己的行李坐在床上了，仿佛他一分钟都不想在医院里多待。

展耀环视四周，见白羽瞳并没有落下什么东西，便点了点头说：“嗯，我们走吧，你姐姐已经派大丁来接我们了。”

听见姐姐派人来接送自己的白羽瞳露出惊讶的表情，言语中似乎有些不满：“哎哟至于吗？我这不是受了点小伤而已吗？”

看白羽瞳不满地微嘟起唇，展耀竟觉得他这样似乎有点可爱，伸出手欲牵过白羽瞳的手：“我又不会开车，姐姐不是担心你现在还不能开车吗……”

展耀话未说完，那只刚触碰到白羽瞳手腕的手便被白羽瞳躲开了，展耀一时失神，待他抬眼望去，他注意到白羽瞳的眼神中里的不是吃惊，更多的是抗拒与恐惧——“小白……”

“抱，抱歉……猫，猫儿，我不是故意的，我只是——”白羽瞳愣愣地看着自己抽回的手，他用眼睛的余光看到展耀的神情变得严肃，似乎有些生气，他连忙解释，竟不知道要说些什么。

“小白，我们走吧。”展耀没有等白羽瞳的回答，他也没有再尝试触碰白羽瞳。可这一路上，展耀没有再说一句话，不知道是在想事情还是在生气。反而乖乖地跟在展耀背后的白羽瞳一路上战战兢兢，白羽瞳忐忑地将自己的目光时不时落在展耀身上。

“那个……呃，猫儿，我刚刚真的不是故意的，我只是……”白羽瞳站在自己的家门前提着手里的行李说，展耀站在他面前一声不吭，白羽瞳从来没有感觉到原来从医院回到家里是那么漫长的一段路。

“羽瞳，我没事，你好好休息吧。要不要我……？”展耀站在白羽瞳面前欲言又止，他似乎想对白羽瞳说什么，却只张了张嘴没有发声。

“你照顾我？别了吧猫儿，你连自己都照顾不好，我还想好好地活着呢——”白羽瞳故作轻松地开玩笑，他见展猫儿一直不说话，他也觉得气氛有些尴尬，一时也不好再说什么，便打个招呼回家了，“那……我先回去了。”还没等展耀回应，白羽瞳便夺门冲了进去。

展耀直直地盯着白羽瞳匆匆关上的房门，若有所思。

TBC


End file.
